1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to inertial rate sensors and, more particularly, to an inertial rate sensor and method with built-in testing.
2. Related Art
Inertial rate sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including aircraft navigation, the guidance of missiles and spacecraft, and automotive stability control systems. In many of these applications, safety is critical, and measures must be taken to guard against failures of the sensor.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved inertial rate sensor and method.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial rate sensor and method with improved built-in testing.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by providing an inertial rate sensor and method in which a single output terminal is utilized for delivering a rate output signal during normal operation, interfacing with an external computer during a programming mode, and for providing a warning in the event of a failure. Access to the programming mode is permitted only when a predetermined sequence of conditions is met, and accidental initiation of the programming mode is virtually impossible. Compensation data is stored redundantly at two locations in an internal memory, and the data is read from both locations and compared to verify its validity. Signals are monitored at different points to detect the occurrence of failures.